spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Patty Peril
Patty Peril is the 14th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 2, 20l4. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *The Squided Killer *Patty Monster (debut) *Vomit Monster (debut) Plot Mr. Krabs decides to re-open the Krusty Krab. Story Mr. Krabs gazed at his empty wallet, sadly sulking and remembering the days when he used to own The Krusty Krab. The golden days. The days before it was shut down by the health department. “Sigh,” said Krabs. “I miss that jolly old place!” “Think how I feel!” said Plankton. “The Chum Bucket was taken over by pelicans!” “Well, yeah, but I just wish I could do it all over,” said Krabs. “I would do a better job. Hire better employees......*sigh*......but it's all over now.” “Nonsense, Mr. Krabs!” said SpongeBob. “You can always re-open it!” “Hmmm....not a bad idea, lad! I'll start fresh!” he said. “Look out, world! The Krusty Krab is back, after 50 years of being gone!” “I don't like the sound of that...” said Squidward. “Well, I'm not hiring any of YOU guys! I'm gonna hire a NEW team!” said Krabs. So Krabs re-opened the restaurant. Charles Dingleberry was the fry cook. The Squided Killer (trapped in a teddy bear's body) was the person who worked up front. Hours passed, and no one came. Soon, a young lady came through the door. “Ah! A customer! Finally!” said Krabs. “Welcome to the New Krusty Krab,” said The Squided Killer. “Eat here or I'll kill you with a spatula.” The lady screamed and ran out the door. “What?” said The Killer, as Krabs gave him a dirty look. A group of people walked in. “Yay! Customers!” said Krabs. But it was just SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton. “Curses...” said Krabs. “Um, guys, how many krabby patties do I have to keep making?” asked Charles Dingleberry. In the kitchen, he had cooked over a million patties, and they were flooding the room. All the patties combined and formed a giant man-eating patty monster. The beast picked up Charles. “Ahhhh! Guys!!!!!! Save me!!!!!!!!” he panicked. “Let my people go!” Sandy commanded. The creature ate Charles in one bite. “umm......or not...........” said Sandy. The creature destroyed the whole building, and began trashing Bikini Bottom. “We have to stop this monster before it destroys Bikini Bottom!” said Krabs. “What are we gonna do?” said Squidward. “There's only one thing we CAN do,” said Patrick. Patrick and SpongeBob both looked at eachother. 5 minutes later, they were both eating the creature. “Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!” said the creature as he got smaller and smaller. “Well I'm glad that's over!” said Plankton. Krabs sighed. “I guess my dream just wasn't meant to be,” he said. Plankton comforted Krabs. “Hey, don't sweat it, Eugine. You'll get rich somehow.” “Really? You think so?” said Krabs. “Of course! If you don't die of old age before it happens!” he said. Krabs sighed again. SpongeBob and Patrick were then very fat. “Uggghhh......I can't get up!” said SpongeBob. “Me neither!” said Patrick. “Wait, so if the Patty Monster ate Charles Dingleberry, and you guys ate the monster.........doesn't this mean you ate Charles Dingleberry?” asked Sandy. SpongeBob and Patrick quickly looked at eachother. “Patrick.....we're.....cannibals.....” said SpongeBob. Both of them turned around and began puking their guts out. Suddenly the vomit turned into a giant monster, and began wrecking havoc on Bikini Bottom. “The irony....” said Squidward. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014